I Almost Do
“'I Almost Do'” is a song by Taylor Swift, taken from her fourth studio album, Red. The song was written by Swift, and produced by her long time collaborator Nathan Chapman, with additional production her Swift. It is the seventh song on the record. It is reminiscent of Swift's old material on Speak Now, being heavily influenced by country. The lyrics are about Swift missing her old lover, and trying to express the feelings of missing him. "I Almost Do" received positive reviews from music critics, who complimented Swift for her usual country talent. Upon the release of Red, the song has charts on several charts, peaking at number 65 and 50 respectively in the US and Canada. Critical reception The song has received positive reviews from music critics, who complimented Swift's talent in country music. About.com called the song "an everyday scene from an independent film of uncertain quality", giving it a rate of 3 out of 5 stars. Billboard ''has also given the song a very positive review, saying: "gentle guitar strums soundtrack Swift's ode to reaching for the phone to reconnect with an ex, but not being able to "risk another goodbye." Unlike the slices of radio fodder that sandwich "I Almost Do" on the album, the mid-tempo ballad is a slow grower, with shards of ace songwriting presenting themselves over time." Idolator praised the placement of the song after "22" on the record saying that "“I Almost Do” breaks up the pop nicely." Allmusic also gave the song a positive review, giving it a rating of 4 out of 5 stars. Chart performance Due to strong digital download sales upon the release of ''Red, the song peaked at number 65 and 50 on the Billboard Hot 100 and the Canadian Hot 100, respectively. It also charted on the US Country Songs, peaking at number 13. Hidden message Hidden message: Wrote this instead of calling. This song's placement on the album is important, as 'Red' seems almost split into two halves, with one or two exceptions. The first eight cuts are about the end of love, and the next are about finding new love. 'I Almost Do' finds Taylor missing someone she's separated from and knowing it's a bad idea to call, but still fighting the irresistible urge. A guess is that the same person inspired “Sad Beautiful Tragic”. Lyrics VERSE I bet this time of night you're still up I bet you're tired from a long hard Week I bet you're sittin’ in your chair by the window Looking out at the city and I bet Sometimes you wonder about me CHORUS And I just want to tell you It takes everything in me Not to call you And I wish I could run to you And I hope you know that Every time I don't, I almost do I almost do VERSE I bet you think I either moved on or hate you Cause' each time you reach out, there's no reply I bet it never, ever occurred to you That I can't say hello to you and risk another goodbye CHORUS And I just want to tell you It takes everything in me Not to call you And I wish I could run to you And I hope you know that Every time I don't, I almost do I almost do VERSE We made quite a mess, babe It's probably better off this way And I confess, babe In my dreams you're touching my face And asking me if I’d want to try again with you And I almost do CHORUS And I just want to tell you It takes everything in me Not to call you And I wish I could run to you And I hope you know that Every time I don't, I almost do I almost do VERSE I bet this time of night you're still up I bet you're tired from a long hard week I bet you're sittin’ in your chair by the window Looking out at the city and I hope Sometimes you wonder about me Category:Red songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman Category:Lyrics